Yo-Kai Babblong
Yo-Kai Babblong & Frostina is 11th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Nick: So, what are you guys planning to do this weekend? Max: Camping, I won't be back till 3 weeks. Nick: Aw. Betty: I'm going to visit my grandparents. Nick: Cool, how about you Lucy? Lucy: Well I'm- "gets inspirited" I'm not sure, first I wanted to go to the mall, but then I was like maybe the movies, also my mom is in the hospital so I should visit her and I have to take care of my brother as well because my dad is working late. Nick: Ok, thanks for all of that, I'm still not sure on what I'm gonna do. Emily: Speaking of not being sure, my uncle Bob isn't sure if he's going to that baseball game, but I told him he should since they're his favorite team, but he doesn't listen. Betty: Um... Emily: Speaking of no comment, I asked my cousin if she was gonna visit from her trip to Australia because she's been traveling a lot and I haven't seen her for ever, so I texted her and she never commented. Max: I wonder why? Nick: Max! Emily: Speaking of wondering why, have any of you wonder why our teacher never stops talking about being a lone, I just think it's just very weird. Whisper: "flies in" What's weird is why she can't stop talking. {Theme Song} Nick: There's gotta be a yo-Kai. "searches" Emily: Speaking of yo-Kai, don't you think it's weird that they're called yo-Kai, I mean it's like yo, Kai, I mean it's just weird. Nick: There! Whisper, who's that? Whisper: Babblong, the inspirited never stops talking, no matter how many times you tell them to shut up. Nick: Well, he needs to stop 'cause it's annoying. Babblong: Never, you can't make me. Nick: Fine, I'll just summon a yo-Kai. Whisper: Good idea. Mat: Here he comes, "flips medal" time for Jibanyan- {Cut to Nick's room} sees he's being summoned, and jumps up Jibanyan: Finally, it's my time! Nick: "catches medal" Yo-Kai medal, summon my- "gets inspirited" Speaking of summoning- Whisper: Oh no. Nick: I wonder how many times I've summoned Jibanyan, I feel like I've summoned him way to many times, I mean I guess it's better than not summoning any at all. {Cut to Nick's room} Jibanyan: Um...hello? Whisper: Nick you can't keep Jibanyan waiting. Nick: Yo-Kai medal, summon my- Speaking of waiting, I hate that I have to wait for the new Yolo Watch game to come out, like why does it take forever. {Cut to Nick's room} Jibanyan: What's taking so long?! Whisper: Nick, focus, you need to summon Jibanyan. Nick: Yo-Kai medal, summon my- Speaking about medals, did you know that I've never won one, I wonder what it's like, I heard it's really fun, so maybe one day my time will- Jibanyan: "groans & hits Mat" You kept my waiting, you know I hate waiting. Nick: What happened? Whisper: You got inspirited by Babblong and couldn't summon Jibanyan. Jibanyan: "groans" I hate Babblong. Nick: Let's try someone else, Here he comes "flips medal" time for Wazzat. Whisper: Good thinking Nick. Nick: Yo-Kai medal- Speaking of yo-Kai, how many are there? I heard somewhere that there were more yo-Kai than taters in Idaho, but I just don't believe it, could there be that many? takes the medal, flips and catches it Whisper: Yo-Kai medal, summon my friend! Nosir: Uh Uh Uh. Whisper: What?! Jibanyan: My turn "flips & catches medal" Yo-Kai medal, summon my friend! Nosir: Uh Uh Uh. Jibanyan: I doesn't work for me! Whisper: Looks like it only works for Nick, makes sense, since it was the same for Nate. Jibanyan: I know "writes on paper" This plan will surely work, Nick loves singing songs. Nick: Speaking of singing songs-huh? What's this? Jibanyan: "whispers" Sing this. Nick: My problem, I never was a model, I never was a scholar, But you were always popular, You were singing all the songs I don't know Now you're in the front row 'Cause Yo-Kai medal, summon my friend. inserts the yo-kai medal and Wazzat is summoned Wazzat: My time to shine. "inspirits" Nick: Speaking of my time- Um, was I saying something? I can't remember. Whisper: Good job, Jibanyan. Jibanyan: It worked last time, didn't it? Whisper: True. Babblong: Looks like you win. "hands medal" Nick: Cool, a medal, now can someone please tell me what's going on? Whisper: I think Wazzat got to Mat. Jibanyan: Yeah. "Screen closes on Mat with a confused look, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: "walking to school" {wind blows} Nick: Jeez, did you notice how cold it is today? Max: Yeah, it's weird 'cause not long ago it was warm. Nick: I wonder what happened? Max: Who knows. {snow starts falling} Nick: "shocked" Is that snow? Max: "shocked as well" Yeah. Whisper: It is a cold one this morning. Nick: "whispers" This has got to be a yo-Kai? Max: What? Nick: Oh, nothing. Whisper: You can't blame yo-Kai for everything. Nick: "searches" There! Whisper: That's Frostina, she makes things cold. Nick: "sarcastically" No really? Whisper: Yes. Nick: Alright Frostina, get ready for things to heat up. Whisper: "hands medallium" Nick: I know, Here he comes "flips medal" time for Blazion "catches medal" Yo-Kai medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Blazion is summoned Nick: Blazion, could you make the weather warmer? Blazion: Rawr! {translation} Sure thing. Whisper: He'll do it. Blazion: Rawr! "inspirits" Max: How did that happen? Nick: Who knows? Frostina: "falls to ground" You win, I'm just to hot. "hands medal" Nick: That was easy. {Cut to Class} Teacher: And I just don't understand why he doesn't want to be with me! Nick: I think I rather have school cancelled then see this. Whisper: Yeah. Blazion: Rawr. {translation} Definitely. Nick: Here she comes "flips medal" time for Frostina "catches medal" Yo-Kai medal, summon my friend. inserts the yo-kai medal and Frostina is summoned Nick: Could you make it cold enough to cancel school? Frostina: Sure, Snow Sherbet! {snow starts falling} Principal: Attention students and faculty, school has been cancelled. the students and faculty cheer and run outside Nick: Thanks, Frostina. Frostina: No prob. Whisper: Never want to see that ever again. Nick: Same, so Frostina needs to keep this up for 3 more weeks. Frostina: Will do. Teacher: Why doesn't he love me?! Nick: Or maybe more? Frostina: Sounds good. Whisper: Yeah. Blazion: Rawr {translation} Totally. "Screen closes on the teacher in the corner, crying, then closes" {End} Characters *Nick Adams *Emily Archer *Betty Bernstein *Max Forester *Whisper *Jibanyan *Wazzat *Babblong *Blazion *Frostina Episode Recap Nick: Time to recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your Yo-Kai friends this time? Nick: Babblong & Frostina Cut to blue background: Nick: Babblong is from Slippery and Frostina is from Charming. Whisper: Speaking of Charming, I think I'm the most charming yo-Kai butler there is, don't think anyone could disagree, am I wrong, or am I right? Babblong: Ha, cha cha cha. Nick: How about you two chill out. Frostina: "freezes them" Jibanyan: Thank god. Whisper: Not funny. {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures